


Quiescent

by AlannaofRoses



Series: 12 Days of Batfam Stocking Fics [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Power Outage, mentions of Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaofRoses/pseuds/AlannaofRoses
Summary: A power outage leads to storytime by the fire for the batbros.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: 12 Days of Batfam Stocking Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563496
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128
Collections: Batfam Christmas Stocking 2019





	Quiescent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evergreena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergreena/gifts).



> This series is all the fics I completed for the 2019 Batfam Christmas Stocking exchange. All are unconnected one shots based on prompts given by the recipient. They are in no particular order, they were uploaded as I finished them. Enjoy!
> 
> Prompt was a power outage leads to story time by the fire. I stuck to this one pretty well, so I'm very proud of myself. :P

Thunder crashed, startling Tim from his concentration. He’d been working on one of Bruce’s cases for most of the day. He’d known the storm was coming in, they had all decided not to patrol tonight because of it, but Tim was a bit surprised to look at the clock on his desktop and realize how late it was. 

A moment later, the computer died.

Surprised yelps echoed his own cry of surprise as his brothers tumbled from various rooms in Dick’s apartment. 

They’d all decided on a movie night and dinner together once Bruce had declared patrol officially cancelled. 

Seemed the movie part of that would not be happening. 

“Dick!” Jason hollered from the bathroom.

“Give me a minute!” Dick called back, rifling through the kitchen by the light from his phone. “Ah!” He pulled out several flashlights, candles, and matches. “Here you go, Jay.” He passed one of them through the bathroom door.

Tim and Damian had found their way into the living room. Damian had pulled a blanket of the couch and wrapped it around himself. The apartment was cooling rapidly without the heater on. It was easily below freezing outside and dropping fast. 

Dick passed flashlights to each of them, and they flicked them on.

“Tim, would you hold the beam over here?” Dick asked. “I’m going to get a fire started so we won’t freeze.”

Tim obliged as Dick fiddled with the gas fireplace. Soon enough, there was a nice blaze going. Damian pressed closer to the warmth.

Tim flicked of his flashlight and set it aside to conserve battery. Jason had emerged, carrying in a few more blankets from the bedroom. He handed one to Tim, and in short order all four boys were huddled close.

“Well,” Dick said cheerfully, “I know this isn’t exactly how we thought tonight was going to go, but at least we aren’t out in this.”

Tim shuddered as a particularly strong wind buffeted the building. 

Jason poked at the TV. “Well, a movie is out until the power comes back. What do you guys want to do instead?”

“I’m too cold to move.” Damian complained.

Dick scooted closer to him, pulling blankets tight around them both. “Something we can do without moving, then.”

“We could tell stories?” Tim was mostly joking, until he saw the way Damian’s eyes lit up.

“Yeah!” Damian looked up at Dick. “Tell us a story about when you were Robin.”

“That’s way back.” Jason snickered.

“Fine.” Tim said. “So what about a story where you were Robin, Jason?”

Jason and Dick exchanged a look full of silent conversation. Tim held his breath, and he was pretty sure Damian was too. While most of that time was recorded in Bruce’s notes and files, the three older Bats rarely talked about the time before Jason had been captured by the Joker. 

“Okay.” Jason said finally. “Did you ever hear about the time I snuck out to patrol Bludhaven with Dick after Bruce and I had a fight?”

“No, do tell!” Tim begged.

Dick started off. “So first of all, this was when Bruce and I were basically not speaking. Like, at all. So I’d only met Jason a few times, and I liked him well enough, I guess, but we certainly weren’t close or anything.”

Jason interjected. “I’d heard a lot about Dick and Nightwing and all, and I was kinda fascinated by him, you know how younger kids always want to be like the big kids, yeah? Plus his whole fight with Bruce thing actually made him more attractive, especially when I was also mad at Bruce.”

“So anyway, Jason and Bruce have some sort of squabble, Jason decides that Bruce has too many rules or something like that, and he takes off. Next thing I know, I’m leaving my apartment to go on patrol and there’s the new Robin, huddled on the corner of my roof.”

“How’d you get all the way to Bludhaven?” Damian asked, fascinated.

“Hitched a ride on top of a semi truck.” Jason grinned. “Wasn’t a comfy ride, by any stretch, but it got the job done.”

“Anyway,” Dick continued, “I had no idea what to do. I was pretty sure Bruce didn’t know Jason had come to me, but I was also, as previously stated, not talking to the old man. So it only took me a few minutes to decide to aid and abet my successor in his escape attempt.” 

“You mean escape success.” Jason cackled.

Dick glared. “Are you telling the story or am I?”

Jason mimed zipping his lips.

“So, seeing as we were already suited up, and I needed to patrol since I was the only hero in Bludhaven and thus couldn’t take a night off, I let Robin come with me.”

“I bet Bruce loved that.” Tim smirked.

Damian hissed at him for interrupting.

“All in all, it wasn’t a bad night. He was pretty cool, as a kid.”

“Hey!” Jason yelped.

“We took down a few minor baddies, saved a few people from muggings and stalkers, you know. A fairly quiet night. Then I had a stake-out for someone a little higher up that I was gathering info on. I tried to get Robin to go back home and wait for me, but he refused.”

“You were the adult, you were supposed to be the responsible one.” Jason grumbled.

“I was nineteen.” Dick reminded him. “And though I’d been leading the Titans for years at that point, I wasn’t sure of my place with you, little brother. So I let him come along.”

“What happened?” Damian asked. Tim had never seen him quite like this, wide-eyed as a little kid.

Dick smirked. “An hour into the stake-out, the little lost bird fell fast asleep.”

Tim burst out laughing. “That’s your big adventure? You run off from Bruce and go all the way to Bludhaven just to fall asleep on patrol?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jason waved him off. “Laugh it up.”

“So anyway,” Dick finished, “I carried his little butt home and put him to bed. I took the couch myself, which meant when Bruce barged through my window at three in the morning looking for him, I nearly broke his nose with my escrima sticks.”

“He wasn’t very happy with either of us.” Jason said.

“Yeah.” Dick shrugged. “Oddly enough, though, that’s actually what started reconciliation between Bruce and I. We actually started talking to each other again.”

The lights flickered once, twice, and then held. 

Dick looked up. “Power’s back. Place should be heating up again soon. Hot chocolate before bed?”

“Yeah!” All three of his brothers answered in unison.


End file.
